


I don't even know what to call this

by Draganies



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien POV, Episode: s01e07 Beyond the Aquila Rift, Gen, Greta's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganies/pseuds/Draganies
Summary: She has a new visitor. Maybe it will turn out okay this time. AU where Tom wasn't the first or the last human visitor she got.





	I don't even know what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. I just really wanted Tom to get along with the real "Greta". I thought she looked shy when she revealed herself. Maybe she really does care! unbeta'd. Not even edited. Just stream-of-consciousness-ed it and here you go!

The first time I saw one of your kind, it didn't go so well. In fact, most encounters with your kind has not ended well for them. 

I was initially curious, when I saw one of your kind for the first time. I knew it must be intelligent because it had traveled through space to get here but it resembled no intelligent being I had ever met. It was small, like a.. a..well I don't think I can translate the word but it is a group of animals which consist mostly of creatures we consider to be pests. At first it seemed to have only about half the typical number of appendages but I realized upon closer inspection that2 of the 5 appendages split into several smaller appendages. I later realized that the 5th centrally located appendage is not a true appendage but is actually the primary receptacle of environmental stimulation and houses the primary sensory organs as well as several other organs I do not know the function of. It is quite unnerving. In any case, your kind is definitely alien, but despite these things, the creature before me was also beautiful and a bit endearing. It smelled unlike anything I had smelled before but the quality of its scent was similar to many pleasant things from my home world. 

I didn't know if it was alive. I tried to communicate as I would with my own kind but it did not respond. After a time of observation and having sensed only very subtle movement, I decided to approach. When I approached, I sensed it was very warm, which is often but not always a sign of danger on my planet. My kind radiate considerably less thermal energy. It was mostly smooth and soft when I gently touched it to see if it would move. I noticed that it was expelling gasses from an orifice on one end of its body – the fifth appendage I mentioned. I thought perhaps the temperature and gas were a self-defense mechanism. I retreated again. As I said, my first impression of your kind was of beauty but potential danger, curious but somewhat unnerving. I watched for quite some time and eventually, it began to move on its own. It brought itself into a vertical position, resting with two appendages spread out before it – some kind of "feeler" or sensory organ, I thought, and the other two appendages touched all over itself, it was quite creepy. And then it suddenly began to move about in place, the expulsion of gasses from its orifice suddenly came much more rapidly. 

It moved in strange ways, twisting around in one direction and then in the other but did not actually go anywhere. I now recognize that activity to have been an attempt to gather additional sensory input in order to more fully understand its situation. It stopped almost as soon as it began and when it stopped, it emitted a much larger stream of gas directly at me, but it wasn't just a cloud anymore. That's how I learned your kind have the ability to manipulate gaseous fluids, forming audible waves that are quite uncomfortable to experience. I am ashamed to admit, I was startled and panicked. I lashed out at the creature; I did not mean to kill it but after retreating, I heard it make only a couple more, much smaller emission before it became still. It did not move again. 

I was very sad. It had clearly been a self-defense mechanism, although at the time I did not know what had triggered the reaction. I didn't expect to have another opportunity to encounter one of your kind. I had no way of knowing how evolved your kind are. My own kind began exploring space at a time so long ago, we have technically evolved into a new species since then. 

It wasn't so long after that, another of your kind arrived however. I do not know where your kind come from or how you come to be in my corner of space but there it was in its' vehicle. After my first encounter, I was much more cautious. I used a type of communication my species has evolved to help us interact with other intelligent beings not of the same species. I have found that the terminology does not translate which tells me your species has not encountered it before and that you do not have a term for the phenomena we utilize, only that it involves the production of illusion. However, not having a name for it does not mean it is not successful. In fact, your kind is quite receptive. I was able to communicate with the second specimen but it also soon passed on. I do not know why. 

Several others have come to this place since then. I have been able to learn a great deal about your kind but I have found that the shock of discovering the truth of your circumstances is severely damaging to your kind. Only one beside yourself, was able to cope with the truth but sadly, that one eventually chose the illusion over reality. There was only so much I could do to sustain its life while it remained unconscious.


End file.
